


稻荷祭

by mizutama



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutama/pseuds/mizutama
Summary: ※说明：知道典故的人都知道稻荷神不是我写的这种生物，所以这其实是借题发挥，同例参考《モノノ怪》。





	稻荷祭

**Author's Note:**

> ※说明：知道典故的人都知道稻荷神不是我写的这种生物，所以这其实是借题发挥，同例参考《モノノ怪》。

仰卧在金灿灿的麦田上，暖和的阳光照得人只想睡觉。土方闭起双眼静静听着麦子被风吹拂发出的“沙沙”声，无序而协调的声音让土方觉得格外舒服。

忽然，一拍沉闷的鼓声在土方耳边响了一下。

——然后滔滔不绝地传来。

在睁开眼的瞬间，土方心里闪过对突如其来的鼓声的不悦。然而此刻，眼前已是另一副景象。

金色的麦田上，已经站上了一支浩浩荡荡的祭祀的队伍。所有人都纹丝不动地停在原地，仿佛他们原先就站在那里似的；每个人都戴着涂满油彩的面具，穿着老式的礼服，只有横陈在土方面前的轿子的幕帘在微风的吹拂下缓缓飘动。

——就像有什么人正在把它掀起来。

土方的大脑瞬间空白一片。

 

万事屋里，银时正一如既往地进行着扣鼻的招牌动作。

“啥？你们副长二十几岁的大人终于也玩起厌食来了啊？”

“我们也不知道是怎么回事，”山崎脸上的黑线明显比平时多了n倍。“副长昨天下午一回来突然就变成那样了，看见米饭就说‘好可怕’之类的，结果昨天的晚饭和今天的早饭都只吃了蛋黄酱。”

“这不是很好吗？”银时在沙发上翻了个身继续看书：“难得新八几回老家了，那个死丫头也去看她的秃头老爸了，你们这群税金米虫连大爷难得清闲的一天都要剥夺吗？”

“事成的话，会有一年份的糕点屋抵债券作为报酬。”

屋子里突然静了下来。

“还有37周的少年JUMP杂志预订。”

难耐的寂静。

“……老板以后的房租煤气水电费伙食费小绵羊修理费都可以到真选组报帐。”

“不用说了！”银时投射出了充满正义的眼神。“助人为乐，乃是我万事屋的职责之所在。呐，你也是这么认为的吧，吉米？”

“……是山崎，老板。”

 

 

当银时走进去的时候正看见土方在房间里用水冲调蛋黄酱。

“喂，你在兑假酒么你这阴险的警察？上次那起劣质蛋黄酱的案子就是你干的吧，喂？”

“……山崎，把这个人给我轰出去。”

“哟，土方先生，还没死吗，”冲田端着一只冒着热气的碗走了进来，“那就趁热把这米饭——”

“给我拿开！快拿开！喂！自来卷！赶快让你的超S搭档把碗拿开！”

“……不用这么心急嘛，”银时转过身在冲田的碗里用手指蘸了一粒米饭，然后慢慢地向屋子另一边的土方靠近。后者在察觉到了他的打算后已经说不出话来，双腿只能在桌边小范围移动。

“放……下……”银时注意到土方的脸色已经变得非常不好了。但是为了确认，他只有硬着头皮继续向土方靠近。

很快土方就连后退的力气都没有了，双腿僵直地立在原地，眼里已经透出了绝望的神情。

当银时轻轻把米粒按在土方衣领上的时候，土方终于体力不支地倒在了他的怀里。

 

 

“这情形……可有点严重哪……”自来卷的声音。

“不是的，老板，大家觉得，这其实就是……”山崎的声音。

“——惧粮。”超S组合的声音。

“不过，你们家副长，怎么会撞上这种东西？”

“……”

土方躺在被褥里迷迷糊糊地听着隔壁三人的交谈，由于饥饿和心理打击引起的神经抽搐使他的头一阵阵发疼。看着天花板上的一道道木头纹理，土方心里却想着幼时在长辈口中听到的有关“惧粮”的传说。

看见了稻荷神在田间显神的山里人，开始对粮食感到惧怕，在第二天的黎明到来之前就加入了祭祀的队伍，成为了稻荷神的仆役，之后再没有出现过。

想象着此时秋日成熟的稻田，土方忽然感到憎恨起来。

 

鼓声在土方的耳边响了一下。

——接着连绵不断地传来。

土方吃了一惊，想从被褥上坐起来，却发现自己浑身动弹不得。

鼓声隆隆。

不知道那个山里人在黎明的前夕听到这鼓声的时候，心里是作何感想？

也许只是困扰，忙碌了一世，最终还是无法摆脱稻子的清香。

沉重的倦意阖上了土方的眼帘。

“喂！多串！没事吧！喂！”

心里还想吼回去“才没想到要你来管啊！”可是最终土方还是没能把话说出口。

 

那还是银时七岁的时候做的一个梦。

一开始，棉白卷发的男孩舒坦地躺在麦田上。

忽然，银时的耳边响起了一阵鼓声。

鼓点络绎不绝。

不对！

少年意识过来：这不是鼓声。

得赶快！少年想。

这时银时才发现自己居然变成了一个穿着黑色制服的大人。

梦境就到这里戛然而止。

七岁的银时醒过来，有些烦恼地自言自语道：要是真的碰到这种事情该怎么办？

突然，少年又像想到什么似的恍然大悟地回答：这样啊，原来这样就好了啊！

 

 

‘这样’是哪样？

此时已经二十几岁的坂田银时绞尽脑汁努力地回忆着当时的情形。

祭祀的队伍已经越来越近了，必须快点才行。

……不行，还是想不起来。

就在银时满头大汗地扛着真选组副长和那些稻田里的仆役们对峙的时候，一只年老的、衰弱的蚊子气息奄奄地擦过银时的鼓膜。

 

这样啊，只要把稻田里的虫子杀掉不就可以了吗？

 

稻荷之虫，体态小而凶猛，传在田间出没，无须成群结队即可对稻田产生极大杀伤力。在虫害得不到有效根治的年代里，饥饿无助的人们在田里摆上了祭台，将其奉为稻荷神。

 

在秋日一望无际的金色麦田里，两名青年正并排赤脚走在田埂上。

“啊，看来今年又是一个好收成呢。”银时白色的卷发在秋风的吹拂下显得更加凌乱无序。

“谁说不是呢。”土方按灭了烟蒂，小心的把它收在随身携带的迷你环保袋子里。

FIN.


End file.
